Rules of the Game
by justanothersillywriter23
Summary: Era Jedenastego z perspektywy TARDIS


**3… 2… 1… Go!**

_"__All of time and space. Everything what ever happened and ever will.__Where do you want to start?"_

Nigdy cię to nie znudzi, prawda? Słodki wariacie, dobrze wiesz jak skończy się ta farsa, czemu znów ją zaczynasz? Gdybym mogła, powiedziałabym ci, że nie warto, że będziesz przez to cierpiał. Nie zniesiesz kolejnej straty. I tak byś nie posłuchał. Przyszłość. To słowo nie ma dla ciebie żadnej wartości. Gardzisz czasem. Powinnam ci już była dawno powiedzieć, że nie da się wiecznie uciekać przed tym, co nieuniknione. Ale nie zostałam stworzona do mówienia. Twoje pstryknięcie palcami przywołało mnie do porządku. Wydałam cichy pomruk na powitanie, po czym zamknęłam za wami drzwi, uruchomiłam jałowy bieg i zaczęłam powoli włączać światła, jedno po drugim, stopniowo ukazując swe piękne, majestatyczne wnętrze. Uwielbiałeś, gdy tak robiłam. Nawet teraz czułam, jak promieniejesz dumą. Nastawiłam czujniki na stan gotowości i cierpliwie czekałam, aż nowy gość wykrztusi swoje pierwsze słowa. Nie musiałam przewidywać przyszłości, by wiedzieć jak będą brzmiały.

_"I –It's bigger on the inside…"_

Wykrywacz dźwięku zadziałał błyskawicznie. W ciągu sekundy zeskanował i wysłał mi raport o przybyszu. Gatunek: człowiek. Planeta macierzysta: Ziemia. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Jedyne miejsce , do którego wciąż wracasz, kochany idioto. Dziewczyna. Brytyjka. Szybko przestawiłam translator głosu na angielski. Twój ulubiony język. Młoda. O tysiąc lat za młoda, by tutaj wejść. Ale stało się. Przyszłość już zapisała historią karty jej życia. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na napływające mnie obrazy. Wydarzenia, które muszą mieć miejsce. Sytuacje, których nawet ty nie zdołasz powstrzymać. Po chwili poczułam na sobie znajome, ciepłe, przepełnione energią dłonie. Jak na sygnał, rozświetliłam konsolę setką diod. Twoja roześmiana twarz wyglądała wręcz nierealnie na tle gamy kolorów. Dawno nie widziałam cię tak szczęśliwego. Skakałeś jak konik polny od ekranu do ekranu, ślizgałeś się po wypolerowanej posadzce. Mój chłopcze, co z tobą zrobiły te lata samotności? Wystarczy jedno marne, ludzkie istnienie, które – uwiedzione perspektywą podróży w czasie i przestrzeni – zgodzi się dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, a ty już jesteś gotowy przewrócić dla niego cały wszechświat.

Coś nieprzyjemnego odbiło się echem w głębi moich silników. Dziwne… nie potrafiłam tego nazwać, choć wydawało się podejrzanie znajome. I przerażająco… ludzkie. No tak… po ponad ośmiuset latach przebywania w pobliżu tych śmiesznych stworzeń… nawet nie zauważyłam, jak wiele od nich przejęłam. A jednak… słowa, słowa… Wciąż mi ich brakowało. Tak ciężko nimi opisać te głupie, ludzkie uczucia. Właśnie, uczucia. Zabawne… Ja, TARDIS – najpotężniejszy statek kosmiczny we wszechświecie – nie mogę poradzić sobie z określeniem uczuć, które dręczą mnie, niczym jakiegoś małego człowieczka. Dlaczego? Zasyczałam zrezygnowana i wsłuchałam się w twoją bezsensowną gadaninę. Mój Doktorze, słyszałam jak bardzo chciałeś zaimponować tej dziewczynie. Nie rozumiałeś, że ona już dawno straciła dla ciebie głowę. Biegaliście po mnie, trajkotaliście jedno przez drugie, śmialiście się. Dawno nie słyszałam w sobie równie podekscytowanych głosów. Gdybym tylko mogła zarchiwizować tą krótką chwilę szczęścia. Zapętlić, by trwała wiecznie…

Coś w środku strasznie mnie zabolało.

Dziewczyna chciała zobaczyć Londyn w XIX wieku. Pozwoliłam ci błądzić rękami po konsoli, chaotycznie klikać losowe przyciski. Lubiłeś wierzyć, że wiesz co robisz. Obrałam kurs. Przygotowałam powłokę do skoku w wir czasoprzestrzenny. Wtedy usłyszałam twój szept.

_„__XIX wiek? Co za nuuudy. Za często bywam w Anglii. Wiesz co robić, staruszko. Pokażmy jej coś naprawdę ciekawego."_

W odpowiedzi zagrzmiałam radosną aprobatą. Tak jest! Mój szalony chłopcze, nigdy się nie zmienisz. Nie martw się, znajdę dla ciebie coś wyjątkowego. Pokażę ci dzikie, niebezpieczne, niezbadane lądy. Będziesz zachwycony! Albo… O! Zabiorę cię na planetę, gdzie ryby naprawdę mają paluszki! O tak! Piękne miejsce z dala od cywilizacji. Pokochasz je. Momentalnie poprzestawiałam wajchy, rozgrzałam silniki. Pełna moc! Witaj przygodo! Ujrzałam ten wesoły błysk w twoich oczach. Tak, mój Doktorze, pokaż dziewczynie piękno wszechświata!

Zadzwoniłam niespodziewanie, czując dziwne kłucie wewnątrz obwodów.

_„__Wszystko dobrze, maleńka?" –_spytałeś zaniepokojony. Błysnęłam uspokajająco diodami. Starałam się zignorować ten osobliwy ból, frunąc między galaktykami, obserwując mojego Doktora, beztroskiego i szczęśliwego jak nigdy. Patrzyłam, jak chwytasz dziewczynę za rękę, otwierasz drzwi i wyskakujesz w nieznane.

_„__Geronimo!"_ – twój krzyk jeszcze długo niósł się echem po moim wnętrzu.

Głupi, ludzki ból. Nie powinnam go odczuwać. Nie ja. Nawet nie mogłam znaleźć na niego określenia. Ta cała mowa zdaje się czasem kompletnie bezużyteczna. Słowa są niby takie jasne i konkretne, ale kiedy chodzi o uczucia, stają się nieelastyczne, zbyt ograniczone. Definiując, zawsze coś pomijają. Beznadzieja.  
>Mimo to, czekając w samotności na powrót ukochanego Doktora, znalazłam odpowiednie uczucie. Takie proste i oczywiste, a zarazem tak bolesne.<p>

_Zazdrość._

**Run!**

Doktorze, nareszcie! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! Tęskniłam…

Zmusiłam zawiasy w drzwiach, by – wbrew swojemu mechanizmowi i tabliczce z napisem "PULL TO OPEN" – uległy pod twoim naporem i otwarły się do wewnątrz. Muszę pamiętać, by pozbyć się tej tabliczki podczas następnej regeneracji. Skoro przez osiemset lat nie zorientowałeś się, że drzwi należy ciągnąć, zgodnie z instrukcją, to pewnie nawet nie zauważysz jej zniknięcia. Z hukiem wpadliście do środka. Zmęczeni, zdyszani, podrapani.

_„__Uciekaj stąd! SZYBKO!"_– wrzasnąłeś. No tak, kto by pomyślał, że na tak pięknej, dziewiczej planecie Dalekowie założą sobie kolonię? I, że przypadkiem się na nią natkniecie… Też mi niespodzianka. Prawdę mówiąc, zobaczyłam wszystko jak tylko wylądowaliśmy, ale zanim zdążyłam cię powiadomić, już dawno byłeś na zewnątrz. Mój szalony chłopcze, od jakiegoś czasu zbyt zuchwale wybierasz planety. Czyli zarówno tobie, jak i twojej śmiertelnej towarzyszce znudziły się spokojne miejsca. Teraz szukacie wrażeń. Im większe niebezpieczeństwo, tym bardziej ekscytująca wyprawa? Rozumiem brawurę dziewczyny, ale ty, Doktorze? Jednak - po tylu latach doświadczenia - wciąż masz mentalność dziecka… I nadal popełniasz te same błędy. Dajesz się ponieść emocjom i chyba tylko ja wiem, jak źle to się kończy.

Coraz częściej zostawiasz mnie samą. Coraz częściej znikacie gdzieś razem, a ja czekam tak długo… Zaczynasz zapominać od czego cię tu mam. Ukradłam Władcę Czasu, by móc zwiedzać wszechświat, a nie spełniać zachcianki twoich ludzkich towarzyszek. Lećmy więc

_„__Zygzakowy ploter! Przekręć zygzakowy ploter!"_

Doprawdy, czy nigdy się nie nauczysz, że zygzakowy ploter NIE JEST rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów? A w szczególności tych z grawitacją? Po prostu uruchom stabilizatory! I nie, to nie są te niebieskie przyciski. Znaczy, kiedyś były, ale potem postanowiłeś przebudować konsolę, by zmieścił się dystrybutor lemoniady. No, panikując i uderzając we wszystko po kolei na pewno ich nie znajdziesz. Wiesz… chyba jednak ci pomogę, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Lepiej? Odpowiedziały mi westchnienia ulgi. Siadłeś na ziemi i oparłeś ciepłe czoło o panel sterowania. Przymknąłeś oczy.

_„__Dzięki ci, kochana bestio"_ – szepnąłeś.

Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, mój drogi wariacie? Zawibrowałam delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Pogładziłeś dłonią powierzchnię konsoli. Proszę, nie odchodź już więcej. Chciałabym cię zatrzymać tutaj, gdzie jesteś bezpieczny. Zapewniłabym ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Tak, wiem, to niemożliwe. W końcu nie mogę się nawet odezwać. Nie mam ciała, by cię przytulić. A ty potrzebujesz towarzystwa, bo nawet najpotężniejsze i najstarsze istoty boją się samotności.

Mimo to, lubię sobie wyobrażać, że kiedyś będziemy tylko ty i ja. I będziemy szczęśliwi. Ty, ja i wszechświat. Nikt więcej nie będzie nam potrzebny. Zaburczałam. Sama nie wiem, od kiedy stałam się taka ckliwa. To pewnie przez ludzi. Ostatnio nauczyłam się od nich nowego słowa. Krótkiego, dźwięcznego, trochę abstrakcyjnego, lecz bardzo, bardzo pięknego.

_Marzenia_

Uwielbiam marzyć.

**Game over**

Jedna iskra.

Czasem tyle wystarczy, by spalić całą planetę. Brutalnie zrujnować przyszłość, o której marzyłeś. Zakończyć życie, które kochałeś.

Z odległości setek tysięcy kilometrów planeta wyglądała jak wypalająca się pochodnia, niebezpiecznie przywodząca na myśl dawny obraz sprzed lat. Za wszelką cenę starałam się wyrzucić z pamięci widok płonących szczątek macierzystej Gallifrey, mimo to czułam, jakbym cofnęła się w czasie. Historia lubi się powtarzać.

Jedna milisekunda – mrugnięcie oka.

Na tyle udało mi się tam teleportować, by wyciągnąć cię z płomieni i uciec jak najdalej, poza zasięg eksplozji.

Jedno życie.

Ze wszystkich istnień na planecie – włącznie z jej własnym – ona wybrała twoje. Wezwała mnie i wskazała ciebie, wiedząc ile poświęca. Ostatnia i najodważniejsza decyzja w jej życiu. To musiało się tak skończyć. Nie wiem, czy jestem tego pewna przez znajomość przyszłości, czy przeszłości. Wiele dziewczyn przed nią także umarło z daleka od domu, bo nie potrafiły cię zostawić, gdy ryzyko było zbyt duże. Taka natura ludzkich uczuć, nic na to nie poradzisz.

Musiałam dziesięć razy skanować pomieszczenia, by upewnić się, że nadal tu jesteś. Zamiast – jak zwykle – fruwać niczym koliber między maszynami, ty stałeś nieruchomo, patrząc się tępo w przestrzeń. Drżałeś, to był jedyny znak życia. Byłeś pusty, jakby wraz z nią umarły wszystkie twoje emocje. Tłumiłeś je w sobie. Zastanawiałam się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymasz.

Po godzinie ogień pożarł już całą planetę i zaczynał dogasać. Właśnie wtedy wyczułam twoje szaleństwo i rozpacz. Pękłeś. Rzuciłeś się z nieludzkim wrzaskiem do drzwi. Zablokowałam je. Z furią dopadłeś konsoli. Gwałtownie przestawiałeś mechanizmy. Zmusiłam je, by oparły się twoim żądaniom. Wiesz, że z tamtego miejsca zostały już tylko zgliszcza, zupełnie jakby nie istniało. Nie możemy się tam teleportować. Cofnięcie w czasie też nie wchodzi w grę, wywołasz paradoks. Raz tak zrobiłeś i cudem uniknęliśmy zniszczenia wszechświata, ponownie nie będziemy mieli tyle szczęścia. Wyciągnęłam z magazynu pudło, pełne części zapasowych. Kopnąłeś je z taką siłą, że przefrunęło przez pokład i roztrzaskało się o ścianę. Przyniosłam więc drugie pudło. Rozniosłeś je w kilka sekund. Jeśli ci to pomoże, mogę przynieść jeszcze kolejne i kolejne. Lepiej poświęcić kilka niepotrzebnych urządzeń, niż pozwolić, byś zrobił sobie krzywdę, zaślepiony żalem.

W końcu opanowałeś się. Padłeś na ziemię. Zrezygnowany. Bezradny. Gdybyś wiedział, jak żałosny, a zarazem bolesny był to widok… Potężny Władca Czasu, Nadchodząca Burza, legendarny Doktor siedział skulony i zapłakany pod akumulatorem swojej wiernej maszyny.

_„__D-dlaczego? Dlaczego jej nie zabrałaś? Zdążyłabyś, gdybyś wzięła ją zamiast mnie…"_

Zamruczałam w odpowiedzi. Wiedziałeś, że takie wyjście nie wchodzi w rachubę. Co by mi było po człowieku? Każda TARDIS potrzebuje swojego Doktora.

_„__Masz rację, robiłaś, co do ciebie należało. To ja nawaliłem. Nie uratowałem jej. Znowu. Głupi, głupi, stary Doktor. "_ –uderzyłeś czołem o ścianę. Poczułam jak twoje ciepłe łzy kapią mi na podłogę. Tak bardzo chciałabym móc cię pocieszyć… Kochany, od początku wiedziałam, że będziesz cierpieć i nie mogłam nic poradzić… A miałam ci tyle do powiedzenia… Zamruczałam, zawibrowałam.

_„__Znowu. Znowu tak się stało. Czy ja jestem potworem, że skazuję je na taki los? To kara dla mnie, czy dla nich?"_

Nie odpowiedziałam. I tak mówiłeś do siebie. Brednie. Ale mogłam tylko słuchać. Zamigotałam diodami. Gdybym była człowiekiem, udowodniłabym ci, jak ważny dla mnie jesteś. Mogłabym podać ci rękę, podnieść, przytulić, pocałować. Powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham. Niestety, jako maszyna, jedyne co mogę, to zabrać cię stąd. Wywieźć daleko, daleko. Jak najdalej. Nie tylko od tego miejsca, ale przede wszystkim od Drogi Mlecznej. Jak najdalej od planety zwanej Ziemią. Gdzieś, gdzie nie znajdzie się żaden człowiek, który mógłby cię skrzywdzić. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie sprawi, że będziesz płakał. Gdzieś, gdzie będziesz tylko ty i ja. Ty, ja i wszechświat.

Wpatrywałeś się w miliardy planet, widniejących na ekranie konsoli. Mogłeś wybrać dowolne miejsce, dowolny czas. Nieskończenie wiele możliwości. Mimo to, nie miałeś pojęcia, gdzie polecieć. Wyczuwałam w powietrzu chłodne, drżące wątpliwości. Zbyt dużo wątpliwości. Brakowało ci celu podróży. Czegoś, co nadałoby sens wędrówce. Uśmiechnąłeś się smutno.

_„__Powiedz, kochana staruszko, dlaczego tak jest, że zawsze patrzymy jak wszyscy odchodzą, aż pod koniec zostajemy tylko my? Chłopiec i jego budka. Trochę jakby kosmos był przeznaczony jedynie dla nas."_

Zaszumiałam cicho. Bo widzisz, najdroższy, taki już nasz los. Los dwóch złodziei, skazanych na wieczność. Za nami przeszłość zbyt bolesna, by ją rozpamiętywać. Przed nami cały wszechświat.

_„__Proszę, tylko obiecaj, że ty mnie nie zostawisz."_

Miałeś głos tak błagalny i tak wzruszający, że wpierw wydał mi się nierealny. Po chwili zamrugałam potakująco wszystkimi światłami. Mój ukochany chłopcze, czy kiedykolwiek mogłeś myśleć inaczej? Będę tu, choćby i wszechświat miał przeminąć. A wraz ze mną będziesz i ty. Jeszcze wiele nas czeka, bo oboje wiemy, że się nie powstrzymasz. Że zawrócisz i będziesz desperacko szukał kogoś, kto wyciągnie cię z objęć samotności. Staruszkowie wolą towarzystwo młodych. Ale ci ludzie i tak odejdą, jak zawsze. Zostawią nas w naszej nieskończoności. Mnie – policyjną budkę, większą w środku, która jest wehikułem czasu, choć pragnie być kimś więcej. I ciebie – kosmitę o dwóch sercach, będącego w głębi duszy małym chłopcem. Chłopcem, który zawsze wyrywa ostatnią stronę książki, bo nienawidzi zakończeń.

I wciąż będziemy razem.

I nic nas nie rozłączy.


End file.
